


Tokyo Daydream

by helicopterrrrr



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: King Gnu - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helicopterrrrr/pseuds/helicopterrrrr
Summary: King Gnu合集
Relationships: Tsuneta Daiki/Iguchi Satoru
Kudos: 1





	1. 03/2019

1  
他们走的是指数型爆红路线，前一天还在300人的livehouse里抓着喇叭喊话，次日巡演票已然卖切，流到黄牛手里明码标价一张三万円。新年以来四人频频曝光过度，各大音番轮流宣传，如今终于摸进了テレ朝的棚，马内甲前一天晚上在群里艾特所有人，明天不仅初登Mステ，还要顺道去他团tie的剧组问好。  
事实上门把无一追剧，此刻突然觉得格外尴尬对不起人，在四人小群里发表情焦头烂额。常田十万火急私戳米津，yone酱！tie剧还要搞花式宣传吗？你也有过片场挨拶吗？米津抱着手机挠挠头，自己当时倒是没见过法医在死人肚皮上开刀，但一想到自己爱豆团每周日晚都雷打不动地发推和快拍预告今晚第几话大家记得看，还是斩钉截铁地戳了两个字回他，是吧。  
常田只好不情不愿地打开推特欣赏每集五分钟的压缩版剧情。刚补到第三集，正义的科学力量还没有闪亮登场，又轮到米津匆匆忙忙来找他。daiki！你那里离3a近不近？替我看一眼男朋友好不好？  
阿宅的朋友自然也是阿宅，常田和米津一样朋友很少，听了这种话更是两眼一黑，之前看的剧情统统忘光。他啪啪打字回道，我又不认识你男朋友，你想让娱乐周刊明天写“King Gnu主唱现身无关片场疑似觊觎若手俳优”吗？  
米津秒回一串哈哈哈。你就远远看一眼他是不是元气，我下次介绍你认识。  
常田连忙推辞道：不了不了，我不泡漂亮妹妹。

到了晚上タモリ试图从常田那里套出某神秘男solo不为人知的私生活，他嘿嘿笑着点头说嗯嗯嗯是朋友，还无意间撩一把头发（意外因此圈粉一万）掩饰尴尬，其实心里道，我昨晚还在想要不要和他绝交。就差没把他泡漂亮妹妹的事捅出去了。

所以说现充都是要被诅咒爆炸的。——尽管这样说也有点不太合适，因为现充阿宅的朋友同样是现充阿宅。  
最后当然还是没有去看米津家的妹妹，毕竟身边有一个本职搞笑艺人副业舞台演员兼职乐队主唱的，在摄像机前面无时无刻不要发疯，还会随便从身边抓来熟人即兴对戏。拥有神经病人设的对象就是这样一种体验。这样的相识关系持续半生以上，常田甚至有点佩服自己。

2  
从电视台回去的时候又飘起了雨，空气都变得好凉。这种时候心思就很轻易地飘到井上阳水的旋律，鼻腔里哼出来两句没有词的调调：但问题是，今天下雨，却没有伞。  
可能是被听到了，又或者只是想到了同样的事。井口从旁侧伸来雨伞的长柄说，回去好麻烦，要去daiki那里住。不用确认表情也知道，那就是想亲热的撒娇。  
其实大家都有伞就是了。按说平均身高180的两名成年男性是完全没必要挤在同一把伞下面的。

旧相识共处一室实在是很危险。熟悉到无需再试探对方何时想做爱何时要戴套，只对视一眼就能拥吻着把衣物层层剥掉。井口翻个身，七十几公斤压到常田身上，一对长腿跨上腰，还没开口提要求，就被扯着手臂拉倒在床。常田抬了抬眉毛，你想压死我吗？谋杀亲夫？  
井口扁扁嘴，下垂眼垮垮无限委屈，嗔怪地偏过脸来堵他的嘴。可是亲吻的时候脸颊和下巴又会被胡茬蹭到，无法再专心攫取对方口中稀薄的空气。也是一种情趣吧。因为本来就是引火烧身，这样一来又把火苗扇得更旺，到底还是自作自受了，跪趴在床上被从后面进去。  
就算是过了这么多年，也仍旧搞不懂satoru是怎样的人。常田边顶边想。虽然在广播里说了那么多黄段子，轮到自己上床的时候却还是会有点害羞，就连表情也是难得地乖顺，只拧着眉心颤睫毛，让人想象不到他平日在网上都发的是些什么夸张颜艺。然后也不叫出声来——明明有那么迷人的声音。

事后二人黏糊糊地去洗澡，常田吹完头出来撞见井口坐在他新买的琴前面叮叮咚咚地敲，拿过手机就要拍，对方瞥一眼镜头，突然变得很high tension，跳起来眼疾手快一把抢下手机说，我来拍daiki。  
井口随手发到SNS上之后又很习惯性地开始搜自己名字。常田凑近了看着屏幕说，别用我的账号做这种事啦，总觉得很恥ずかしい。井口就说放心好了我不会随便点赞的啦。有看到什么好玩的东西吗。都不如你好玩。  
常田就笑，我才不好玩啦。  
好玩的哦。井口的语气猛然严肃起来：不然我也不会和你玩这么多年了。

3  
四个人还没有走到一切时候，新井在国立音大的乐队弹贝斯，最初把他骗进去的学长说，我们这边门把多人脉广，前辈们苟富贵勿相忘，说不定还能给你分配对象。  
明显是大学新生上当受骗的典例，至今仍然没人给新井介绍过对象。风萧萧兮易水寒，bandman一去兮不复还。他只是偶尔在录歌的时候会看看旁边那二位vocal，然后拉过势喜面面相觑：对象果然还是要从小培养啊。

说起来是认识了很多年，但也并非教科书式的幼驯染。最初交好的时候记忆稀薄，还没来得及记住关于对方的各种细节，就已经没有来由地走散了。错过的还偏偏是那段悸动萌芽的年纪。如今看来在大学重逢真的是很偶然的事，那时候常田已经因为不想靠古典乐吃饭而退学了，学园祭回去演出的时候扫一眼台下却意外辨出一张熟悉的脸。  
live结束后顺理成章地约了出去，虽然很像社畜下班后和同事约出去的那种感觉，但可惜的是当时未到喝酒的年纪，只能咕嘟嘟地灌汽水，想象再过一两年后那就会变成啤酒里的气泡。  
常田说，这就是命运吧。说起来我有歌要录，可以来唱和声吗。  
井口说，可以吗，那我以后就跟着你混啦。  
这样说简直像不良大佬认小弟一样。

后来到了杂志取材之类的场合，还是会回溯到十几年前的遥远关系。常田总要否认很多遍。不…其实当时并没有很熟，没有玩得很好啦……才不是因为喜欢satoru的声音，只是担心会有人不喜欢我的声音嘛……所以说最初只是support vocal……  
这种时候井口也总要在心里怼回去，一点也不坦率，一点也不可爱！也不知道究竟在傲娇什么。  
只是不在人前拆穿罢了。  
但现在毕竟是可以喝酒的年纪，井口把人拉到居酒屋暗黄色的角落里之后立刻变脸：不喜欢我就不要来找我组乐队啊！常田被怼得愣神，盯着对方看了好一阵才反应过来他指的是什么。他笑起来像面对惯常的无理取闹：其实我很早就想问了，大学的时候，你是追我追到东京的吧？  
井口愣住，一秒后掩起眼底的慌乱反问，你不会才知道吧？

所以说从来就没有什么命中注定，奇迹的名字是我喜欢你。


	2. 08/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 门把关系很好的乐队

即便是与井口同居两年半的新井也从未得知，常田一度成为井口的性幻想对象。木曜ANN0主播下班回家路上会想，如果自己现在（午前四时半，月黑风高，没有人已经醒来只有人还没睡觉）就这样去敲常田家门，是不是有机会做那种事情。睡前要做的事情。常田从来不锁门，大晚上一个人坐在电脑前把琴键敲得叮当响，所以自己可以用没人听得见的音量说一句お邪魔します〜，推门进去瘫进人怀里，然后不出意外收获语言攻击：好重，起来。但这也不要紧，毕竟他们都是M属性，就算被嫌弃了他也不依不饶地将长腿缠到常田腰上。于是常田会笑，眼睛弯弯眯成两道缝，但仍转回去面对电脑说，等我敲完这两个音。常田家里堆了太多设备和乐器，井口只能被按在浴室的洗手台上，双腿分开站，小腿因过长时间的紧绷而反射性地痉挛起来。他低头咬手背，比起手上留下的弧形牙印，更担心漏出连自己也无法想象的音色。因为他总能够轻易发出甜腻的JK嗓音，担心房间隔音不好将致使常田被邻居举报性侵未成年。再往后说不定还能顺理成章地发展到那种关系，背着门把和马内甲，每天都在遮遮掩掩，回家（他们只能约在常田家）也不走同一条路，一个骑单车一个乘电车，反正乐队还没红到在街上会被认出来的程度，哪怕路人耳机里正在放白日。

但这全都只是，想想而已。

井口问的更多是正经话题，尽管这与他惯常的人设并不相符。比如他有一回问，daiki的love and life是什么呀。常田认真想了想说，或许是大家一起做理想的音乐吧。这种话听起来偉そう，僵硬得仿佛回答杂志社千篇一律的取材，但又确实是常田一贯桀骜不驯的气质。常田从不是违心的人，所以井口莫名有点感动，后面录的歌都饱含深情。

当时乐队major刚决定，面前铺开一个新世界，没人知道这条路通向哪里又有多少荆棘，但远大前程永远迎接最蓬勃的才能与勇气。

所以井口终于鼓起勇气，用开玩笑的语气试探着问，daiki你不是天才吗，会不会写色色的歌？

常田就笑他，我才不唱，你一个人唱吗？

这问题让人相当为难。常田在写歌问题上几乎来者不拒，无论是可爱弟弟漂亮姐姐还是大手会社的CM邀约。如果是换作其他人提出同样的要求，他很可能欣然交出好作品。但井口自知不可能一个人唱，他在这种事情上完全没有决策权，所以低头沉思一会儿后只垂头丧气地放弃追问。

果然不行吧？常田见状反问，半晌又补一句，因为那样的声音我还是更想独占。

井口受多了各方欺凌，被撩一句就能变得受宠若惊，连话也听不真切，只恍惚地想，这或许是常田对自己唯一的占有欲。但只要这样就足够了，也是十分卑微的心态。

所有人都知道常田不会轻易喜欢别人，井口自然也从没想过有朝一日会冒出情敌。人际问题上常田从来不是主动的类型，天知道绫野刚是从哪里冒出来后来居上的。

但至少所有人都看得出来绫野推他们乐队的积极程度堪比宣传自家，看起来与每月给CLUB GNU打钱看门把爆猛料的粉丝无异。没人知道他是否果真有官方盖章的粉籍，一如没人知道他与常田私下约见过多少日期，只是发展到如今这个程度，他问一句现在有空吗常田就能拦下出租车赴约去了。

七人第一回打过照面还是公众场合，那边三位俳优日程经常对不到一起去，fes机会难得所以异常珍惜，短短一天里四处约见熟人。那日绫野穿一身红，在人群里十分夺目。常田一眼瞧见，蹬蹬贴过去打招呼，指着自己衣服上巨大数字60给他比划，go酱快看，我衣服上写了你名字。

常田和绫野称兄道弟的时候井口自我安慰说他叫所有人bro，后来称呼变成go酱的时候他仍说常田总喜欢叫别人xx酱。尽管自我安慰作用甚微，只会让自己感到愈加无助，愈加没有胜算。

其实他从一开始就没有胜算，即便比所有人都更早起跑。在台上他们分站舞台两侧隔着最远距离遥遥相对，自己弹琴时总是面向常田而对方不曾侧身多瞥他一眼。他有时候想自己是否合适，唱的不是自己写的歌却仍要去做乐队门面，后来这成为他长久的自卑来源，直到自己的推特粉丝数超越了乐队官推。

——他受所有人喜爱。

他向来是能讨得所有人喜爱的类型。他与新井同住一屋又与势喜每周约酒，但仍难以在私下里同常田有半点交集。常田确实天才但并非不食人间烟火（他甚至抽烟成瘾），眉眼锋芒从不分予他毫厘，他们可以是同学可以是同事，惟独不可能走进恋爱关系里。

认清这现实后井口反倒释然许多，不再积极幻想未来，又或者说只是不再积极。他开始问势喜一些令人丧气的问题，你说daiki是不是迟早真的要解散乐队。势喜说，是啊，他就是那样的家伙吧。

常田确实是这样的人，乐队logo上写日本制造，却从未有过止步的意愿，野心在才能的加成下无限膨胀，永远好奇永远革新永远走在最前面。

井口又问，所以如果真的解散了你有什么打算。势喜听了也凝重起来：satoru别说了我会哭的。这或许是为什么他们始终觉得彼此相近，在乐队事情上二人总怀抱着同等专一。

当然他们相似的不仅在乐队问题。势喜对新井的爱慕在井口向公众捅破后非但没有收敛，反而变本加厉地攻击。可能是一种破罐子破摔的心态，他陷进理发店的柔软座椅里，听发型师讲今年真的好流行粉色，莫非是电视剧频频误导人群产生粉色头发容易陷入爱河的错觉？

真的吗？势喜看着镜子里自己头上的粉色染膏，双眼一亮又随即暗下来。因为所有人都喜欢新井。他严肃正经真诚细心，每个乐队都有这样一个角色，用以平衡一切在旁人看来奇形怪状的属性。所有人都喜欢新井，自己如何成为特殊的一个？

于是他又去找井口，赶在对方开口吐槽他新发型前夺过酒杯一本正经地问，如何放弃一个人？

那时井口方才说服自己不再喜欢常田，没有更多经验可以传授，只说你去喜欢其他人就好了，比如……他停了停，在脑内过一遍他们共同的友人，最后浮现出的只有自己的名字。这显然说不出口，听来只会将严肃对话引向玩笑，所以他改口道：以另一种方式追随他吧。他说的时候声音颤抖，紧张得像是在广播里咬了舌头。

不久后夏天过半，势喜回实家，德岛田舍铺陈开大片新绿色，他想到童年，想到自己第一次踏入东京的空气，最后想到井口。春季结束时他们乐队的frontman站在长野县相似的绿色里冲他笑：我果然还是最喜欢这样的地方。但他们阴差阳错在东京繁忙的十字路上产生交集，此时势喜才恍然明白为什么井口始终只执着于乐队。东京约会东京航海，都是常田最喜欢的东京。

新歌是激烈的摇滚音，井口站在录音室里声嘶力竭，過去を祝え、明日を担え。汗水和泪水在某个瞬间一同滴下来，没有缘由也没有征兆。自己始终要像这样竭力奔跑才能跟上那份飞得过高的野望，他摘下耳机时出神地想，这就是常田说的love and life吧。


	3. 10/2019

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 末日深夜广播

电视新闻连续三日播报气象走势，台风等级节节攀升，像一叉子越卷越大的意面，即将迫害脆弱岛链。推特热搜首先经受浩劫，每一个tag都夸张得好像东京即将接受末日电影里那种惊险宏大的洗礼。常田靠在录音室门上摸手机看时间，通知栏占了屏幕大半，开头全是“台风19号”。

他今天给隔壁的同行（性质特殊，主业是厨师、副业做主唱）录歌。长塚唱完了出来，欢快地说，daiki，台风要来了，我今天要回去买好多菜，你有空来吃饭吗？

常田舔舔嘴唇，想起他们刚认识的时候是在livehouse排练，两边门把轮流自我介绍。那边四个人报完名字，多补了一句：我们主唱做饭，门把写歌。井口听得望眼欲穿，钦羡眼光深深印在常田心底。但在这回台风面前常田决心要生き抜く，就算是睡在录音室沙发上也决不上街走半步，遂坦言答，唉，kento，不瞒你讲，我都不打算回去了。

长塚只好遗憾地看他一眼，语重心长嘱咐他注意安全。

其实常田并非有多么强烈的求生欲望。他只是差几首歌的混音要在巡演开始前做完，所以不好意思就此撒手人寰。他不知道灾难翌日是怎样惨白的新奇场面，但仍然有一种无处溯源的自负：哪怕地球毁灭了也照样能把歌卖得很好。

势喜在家做一回日本放送的热心听众。他半年都没怎么听过，对广播栏目不是很熟，虽然上周刚来做客亲身体验广播流程，但聊完几句又忘得很快。他这回送信过去甚至忘记参与互动问题，句子像平时发在乐队群里的那些无关紧要的废话一样毫无营养。一段广告播完了才听见井口重复一遍：今天的主题是如何搞好关系。

搞好什么关系，自己又没机会拥有一个同居对象名叫新井。势喜越想越没好气，急需找人发泄，通讯录拉到底也没想好找谁，但这个时间点也不算打扰的只有一个人。所以他又回到た行，出于一种吃瓜心态给常田剧透：daiki，准备接电话。

常田看手机屏幕亮起来，不情不愿地瞥一眼，自然是没有看懂意思，甚至以为他们鼓手又喝高了。如果不是半小时后绫野打电话过来，常田根本不知道自己亲爱的brother今夜跟井口搞到了一起。

什么广播啊，一点也不关心的。在常田看来，午前三时直播是一件不可思议的事情。他每回广播都是事前录播，身边永远有熟人抛梗接梗，分掉很多压力，而且也不用和热心听众实时互动。事实上他根本不擅长和人互动，大学上京以来朋友寥寥无几。近两年情况总算有所改善，主要得益于烟酒沾得比较多，到人前也能聊上两句无关痛痒的共同话题。

可是电话挂断后他莫名其妙地开始走神：go酱和satoru变得这么好了吗？

临近五点时又有人发消息过来，常田一看备注go酱，兴高采烈地划开屏幕，短短几个字组成明显暗示：daiki，有空吗？

换做是平时他一定秒回有空，但既然已经决定成为末日幸存者，就必须有原则有底线，于是不屈地解释了一长串。台风要登陆了，我要在东京被淹之前努力工作，除了新歌死线，地球上没有什么还能打倒我。

那边回得很快：daiki真可爱。常田看了嘿嘿笑，正打算找表情包时又一个气泡冒出来：可是我都到楼下了。

常田有点惊讶，往上划了五米聊天记录也没见自己分享位置，然后才想起来他们前段时间交换了GPS，从此随时掌握对方定位，以便确认烟酒聚会能随叫随到。他当即收拾设备飞奔下楼，不料一到门口首先撞见的是一模一样两套衣服，顿时感到消化不良。

其实井口通常穿花衬衫，一年多没穿过白色，单纯因为白色不显瘦。但由于常田有前段时间尤其钟爱某松垮垮的白色衬衫，井口和绫野就都悄咪咪购入同款。天知道绫野自带怎样的撞衫技能。井口本来挺惊喜，后来听对方讲上一回和月曜ANN那位masaki去御茶水逛街也撞了一身黑，就又开始失落于自己不是唯一。

现在的情况是，二位主唱都以为自己被约了，没想到即将面对的是三人约会。

常田呆愣着表示疑问，连名字都念得吞吐：s…satoru？他身高劣势，看人带一点仰角，路灯和不明显的星光轻易就落进去，眼睛亮亮的，看起来十分犬系。

井口看看常田，在心里感叹半秒可爱，又转向绫野试探地问：一起？

结果绫野慈爱地说，我下午还有工作，要先回去了，你们注意安全。说罢戳着手机屏幕给他们看地图，随后带着温暖笑容扬长而去。

此处距离最近的love hotel有300m，电车站2km。

没话找话是常田先开口：情侣装？

井口语气无辜：只是意外撞了。

常田也不再多过问，低头把玩着打火机，火苗一跳一跳的，像他和绫野共享GPS的地图上显示的位置。

井口一看对方不说话了，担心引起了什么不必要的误会，试图解释和安慰：反正都是要脱的。

两个人衣衫整整齐齐，坐在床檐，都不看对方。常田从裤兜里摸烟盒，递一支给井口，顺便问了一句，怎么样？

什么怎么样？

广播。

go桑好温柔啊。井口突然感到一丝紧张，这好像是常田第一次关心他乐队以外的工作（虽然十有八九并不是为了关心他）。

嗯。

所以刚才广播结束的时候我在想，洪水滔天的时候，我还是比较想和go桑一起过。

我知道，换做是我可能也会这样想的。

daiki。

嗯？

但井口没有再吱声了，好像他酝酿了一整夜只是为了念一个名字，终末时刻来袭前他最后念出的一个名字。


	4. 01/2020

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 主唱朋友很多的乐队

Daiki with 米ちゃん

米津见新闻说开场是集体跳舞，没由来地想笑，过于期待而不自觉地将手里的啤酒拉环掰直又掰弯，前奏响起来立刻手一甩扔了拉环抱着电视找。儿歌三分半，摄像机端庄地扫过前排精致妆容气质脸孔，米津很快看见孩子看见同事也看见对象，但切的10次远景里他看花眼也没找到自己熟悉的卷发和胡子。别说是常田，他连整个乐队的位置都没能确定，惋惜地猜测他们或许跳得不太行只好站在后排滥竽充数，转念又替那张脸感到委屈了。

这样的委屈并非因为米津真有多么深刻且鲜为人知的颜控属性，只是常田的确属于bandman里十分珍稀的那几个露额头的，足以撼动业外人士对于搞乐队男人的刻板印象与陈词滥调（如：刘海很长，帅是假象，不卖座的多吃软饭，成名之后脚踏数船）。

然后又想起前两天刚点开推就看见他姐妹，另一个搞乐队男人，在夸人家乐队。米津直接戳了头像发DM说，daiki就是很厉害的很pro的。松本十分钟后才看见，喋喋不休地怨他私聊不用LINE自己怎么看得见，还说这样琴技精湛的吉他手你怎么不早介绍给我，我去年年底在电视局里遇到他们乐队才终于交换了推特，如今一年过去了总共没说上五句话。米津看着灰底气泡从屏幕底下一个个冒出来，什么同行同世代又长得帅，不好意思说穿对方这样简直像一个物色男友的闺蜜。

没有人记得是米津先在线上变得寡言还是常田先喜新厌旧地用起ins而冷落推特，回过神来他们已经不太有机会把关系摆到台面上了，但这丝毫不影响关系，就好比一首歌写完了掖在手里不发，都是这一行很擅长很习惯的事情。偶尔有人非要刨根问底追溯他们联络的起源，当事人也只通称一般友人。其实心知肚明对方之于自己并不那么普通，而自己同样不曾打算要做默默无闻的一个。

两周前刚开过忘年会，但新年会照例又约出去，常田把新专样碟推到米津面前说，米酱，我很厉害的，你听听。这话米津是有印象的，前一回常田说，米酱，绿茶highball很好喝，你尝尝。一模一样的音色音调句式和语气，用来陈述一种无可争辩的事实，没有人会否认，没有人能拒绝。确切地说米津拒绝过一次，是常田邀他去看millepa起航的时候，但被拒绝的常田也没有努力说服人，只笃定地说你不来会后悔的。米津想确实是这么一回事，常田弹琴总是自带某种世当珍惜的气质，每一个和弦都是灵光一现，没有抓住就永远错过。

所以他说，我知道啊，daiki一直都很厉害的。

哈哈，其实也没有啦。常田说起后台轶事又好委屈：那个舞真的好难跳，上午学的时候旁边kazuki和satoru都特别认真，sekiyu一听见副歌就兴奋得蹦起来，可是你说看两遍怎么学得会呢，除了拍拍手我就只记得一个动作。他说着还比划一下，双手握拳，小臂在胸前咕噜噜绕了两圈。

米津知道常田也不是擅长看镜头的人，但难能可贵的点在于这个人完全不排斥地上波。真的是很厉害，他想，又问常田为什么，为什么在这些事情上，可以忍耐可以让步。

常田眨眨眼，大概觉得这个问题过分深入，逾越了他们一贯维系某种点到为止的交心。但他想了想仍然选择坦诚：我如果做不到这些，就只一个跑路的大学生，我有个同级的鼓手朋友，他毕业的时候是专业第一，当时我和sekiyu就在NHK hall对面的马路边上弹琴，超好笑吧。

是吗，可是你们现在已经在楼里弹琴了。米津跟着常田笑，心想他现在可以不痛不痒地把这个事当笑话讲，只是因为到了如今这个节点上，才可以这样不痛不痒。想到这里就没有那么好笑了，仿佛有一种严肃的空气在周身凝固沉淀下来。所以他又问，daiki的终点在哪里？

嗯…秘密。常田吊人胃口，却反问米津，米酱指的远方，不也是顶点吗？

是吗？米津没有想过，唯一可以确定的是对方的无敌舰队与自己并不驶向同一个方向。

算了，无所谓啦，但你如果有想去的地方，我们可以自驾游。

话题跳得太快，米津反应了两秒：你买车了？？？

常田放下玻璃杯去揽米津的肩，杯底在桌上撞出的轻响格外清晰。总有一天会有车的。他说。

此时绫野终于睡醒：啊，你们又趁我没看见的时候讲小话，关系真好啊。

Daiki with 剛ちゃん

二十代男性通常会经历这样一段时期，对三十代的性感魅力怀抱憧憬。王牛在为樱井翔改名叫王和牛之前还改过一次名叫王刚，完全是常田自作主张，理由同样单纯：喜欢绫野刚。

空闲时间常田偶尔也去影院贡献票房——跟俳优搞对象的人大多不知不觉习惯于这样的日常，比如隔壁米津和他男朋友好上没多久的状态也是如此，一个人坐在最后一排听粉丝姐姐尖叫。但不同点在于常田对舞台挨拶没有什么执念，毕竟他想见面的时候只要发语音叫一声刚酱就可以出门。到底是家里的末子，撒娇都信手拈来，总是能找人见缝插针地腻在一起，又在晨光里打车回去。

但这一回是难得的那种，非日常的场合。

不知道daiki是不是已经听说了，简单来讲就是我们乐队不玩了。真正优秀的役者总是有一双沉静的眼睛，真正成熟的大人不会将负面情绪的痕迹示人，绫野说这话的时候轻飘飘，像是谈论近日连绵的阴雨天气，前一周上映的文艺电影，或是冬季合适的食材和酒精，却一点也听不出是在谈论自己。

诶？常田惊愕地看过去，显然是难以相信突如其来的事实。如果同样的事发生在自己身上，自己绝对不可能如此轻松地报告，所以他试探地问，不是开玩笑吧？

抱歉啊daiki，fes没有机会一起玩了，但有机会还是会去看的。绫野这样说的时候，眼里的光才终于暗下来一点，但仍然能够微笑着同常田对视，从容坦率丝毫不躲避。

竟然是真的啊…一瞬间常田以为自己要被那样笔直的眼光吞掉了，随即撇开了视线，在酒精作用下难以对焦，沉默许久才盯着自己的杯子边缘说，但刚酱还是可以弹吉他，可以来看我们演出，可以做任何想做的事情，对吧？

当然啦，想做的又不是什么了不起的事情。

上过MS的乐队是很了不起的啊。

照你这样说，上过红白的乐队可不准解散哦。

好好好。常田用力点头，又不禁眯着眼笑起来，这才终于尝到一点熟悉的甜蜜情绪了。

然后又去了神社，往回走的路上仍是熙熙攘攘的，从旁侧经过无数情侣和家族，并排走的两个男人混在里面有点格格不入，所幸并没有人过分关注他们周围。绫野随口问起常田有什么新年愿望，常田扯了扯针织帽的边缘说我想做很多厉害的东西给刚酱听。每句话都带起一团白雾，又很快溶解在寒冷空气里。

其实真正的愿望是和刚酱对盘，但实在不太好意思说，常田抽到的是大吉，宁可把一整年的运气都赌在这一件事情上。他现在甚至有点庆幸对方说的是“我们乐队不玩了”而不是“我不玩乐队了”，总有一天他们还是可以站在同一个会场里，听同一群人尖叫看同一群人挥手。

总有一天，他想，自己说过的总有一天，还没有不曾实现的。

次日常田在自己的床上醒过来，裹着被子像个手卷，宿醉的沉闷痛感从后脑蔓延过来，有一下没一下地啃咬着全身的神经。他模糊地想起前一晚，又觉得冷。冬天真是好冷啊，所以迫切地想要养狗、或者猫，随便什么动物，陪自己一起受冻，还能抱住取暖。但今年份的愿望已经用完了，如果许愿额度也可以透支就好了。

Kazuki & Sekiyu with Satoru

新井在27岁生日当天被势喜拉去区役所——这个事件单拎出来给人名打上马赛克，看起来就像司空见惯的那些爱情故事的圆满结局，可以出现在任何一个时期的小说电影电视剧乃至同人漫画里。但事实是新井跟区役所的公务员一起看着势喜和女友一笔一画填了结婚届，又把结婚证端在手里细细打量，笑得像个嫁女儿的父亲。

事后新井绘声绘色跟井口描述，这是怎样一种感人场面，他与势喜的友情如何得到升华。satoru你知道吗，yu跟我说以后每年的结婚纪念日都会想到我，你说等他当了爸爸，会不会找我做他女儿的干爹？

他女儿不该叫你爷爷吗？井口这样想，但不敢说，只是莫名其妙地觉得自己被催婚了，可是按照年龄来算这种事明明应该先轮到常田。

于是次日上工时他扭头去找势喜：kazuki说要给你女儿当干爹。

什么？我有女儿了？我怎么不知道？

井口无语地看着对方，眼神示意“你是不是真的脑子不太好”。

势喜以前被说是笨蛋的时候每次还会反驳两句，如今习惯了也不在多费口舌，只问，儿子不行吗？

井口没有和新井探讨过这个问题，遂张嘴胡扯：我们觉得你适合有女儿。

为什么？

你看啊，如果你有了儿子，他说要搞乐队，你答应吗？

那可不太行。

对吧，高中生随便玩玩就算了，可是到了现在这个年龄，周围的朋友，像你还有natsuki都结婚了，而我呢……井口垂下眼有点伤春悲秋的意思，再次抬起来看势喜的时候却像是下了什么巨大决心一样坚定：我要永远和kazuki一起住！

势喜强烈反对：你别耽误他找对象！

势喜去新井口家聚会，要拍合照给老婆报告，证明自己没有出去泡妹。他脸最小，被推到前面举手机，两边肩上各搁一个脑袋，新井正气凛然地竖了个拇指，井口春风满面地比了个剪刀，意思是嫂子放心。

三个人挤在客厅里确实有点窄，势喜问二位业主有没有换房子的打算。业主异口同声地答说，谁先脱单谁先搬。

势喜：诶？satoru真的要和daiki一起住啊？

新井：daiki会被气昏的，这是在断送日本音乐的未来。

井口：没有没有！我们还……

还没开始。井口想到这里又把话生生咽回去，惆怅地想自己每次都觉得已经放下了，但事实上根本就不是那回事，只是假装不在意，可是一听常田随便说点什么，就又一次前功尽弃了。

势喜已经猜到被咽回去的后半句，十分同情：daiki就是那种人，你不说出来他什么都不会明白的。

井口仍然消极：我说了他也不会当真的。他原本就没有什么自信，再加上和常田站得太近，总妄自菲薄地以为成了理所当然的空气，吸进去吐出来不再被注意到，所以有时候也反思自己去millepa的live是否仅只为找一些纯粹的追星体验，结论到底是留有私心：这个位置够不够远，足够让你注意到我。

无法坦白一切的不是恋爱相谈，井口还在犹豫这些心思是否能被划入“可以说”的范畴，直到被新井打断：我和satoru住是ok的，但你们该不会一直这样吧？

说不定呢。井口解释：就像我每一回上电视都紧张得不行，虽然这么多次了还是完全不能习惯，但以前在大学里唱歌就一直是这样紧张的，可能无论过了多久都不会消失吧，所以现在至少学会和这样的情绪相安无事了。


End file.
